Forum:2019-01-23 (Wednesday)
Discussion for comic for . The wiki pages don't just write themselves, join in on the fun. ---- The funny part is how when Klaus takes over, Gil's mouth looks just like his fingers-in-the-corners exaggeration. Five panels of the Klaus frown! At least this Klaus is convinced that Agatha is innocent; at some point they're going to have to convince the real Klaus. After de-revenanting him, of course. Of course the question for us is what goal Klaus thinks he shares with Albia. Getting rid of Vapnoople's bears? Finding the Lantern? Preventing the grey cloaks from conjuring up an Enigma? Bkharvey (talk) 05:25, January 23, 2019 (UTC) :I never really noticed it before; did Klaus-in-Gil always make Gil's face frown so much when he was active? (Also, I used the Sneaky Gate successfully for the first time this morning. Yay me.) — gpvos♫ 05:53, January 23, 2019 (UTC) ::I never noticed before either, but in the confrontation with Lucrezia at St. Szpac, mostly he's yelling, so he has more of an open-mouthed frown, but you do see this thin frown in panel 2 . And also, when Agatha sends a message to Gil, and Klaus-in-Gil smashes it, you see the frown in . Bkharvey (talk) 06:06, January 23, 2019 (UTC) ... Or perhaps I'm jumping to a conclusion. Maybe he has some unknown-to-us reason to believe that Trelawney's goals will differ from Albia's. Maybe he thinks it's time to overthrow Albia. I doubt it, but it's possible. Bkharvey (talk) 05:29, January 23, 2019 (UTC) Sorry... A whole different thought: Gil succumbs to the Henge's spell of confusion, but Klaus doesn't. Does that mean, for example, that Klaus-in-Gil could find his way through the maze? That would make Gil a threat, and his fear of not being allowed to leave could come true. Or, I suppose, maybe the common goal is to get Klaus out of Gil's head so that he won't be a threat to Albia! Bkharvey (talk) 05:33, January 23, 2019 (UTC) :Along these lines, I wonder how much it would spoil everyone's plans if Agatha+Tarvek manage to get Klaus out of Gil's head before anything happens to Agatha. Quantheory (talk) 06:08, January 23, 2019 (UTC) # Pretty sure that Klaus-in-Gil thinks that their shared goal is to keep Agatha in England and away from Gil. Klaus-in-Gil clearly believes that it's better for the world that Lucrezia be erased from Agatha's mind. But I bet that he also thinks that it's best that a post-Other-wipe Agatha stays in England and away from European politics, and it's not crazy for him to think that Albia (or Trelawney as an agent thereof) wants the same thing. After all, she's a lot of trouble, and Albia did want her as a part of the "garden", not out wreaking disruption across the continent. # We don't actually know if the mind-wipe of the Henge would work for Gil any better than it did for Klaus-in-Gil. This page definitely makes it seem like the latter is better informed, and that's probably right, but it's possible that there's a family secret that would eventually let Gil know about Albia interfering with his mind anyway. Quantheory (talk) 06:06, January 23, 2019 (UTC) :: Re: Albia's Garden. Obviously, Gil/Klaus-in-Gil didn't hear Albia's Agatha plan first-hand, but it would be interesting to learn if Original!Klaus knowingly escaped that fate during his visit to England 40 years back. --Geoduck42 (talk) 02:56, January 24, 2019 (UTC) ::: There's some evidence that Albia is collecting only female sparks. And we're told here that Klaus respects Albia for not trying to adjust his mind. Bkharvey (talk) 04:54, January 24, 2019 (UTC) :::: She's let the Circus stay, describing them as "amusing". But yes, they may or may not be official Garden inhabitants. --Geoduck42 (talk) 22:10, January 24, 2019 (UTC) :: :: Re: point 1: Ah, that's plausible. But only because they don't know about the 7th-dimensional meanies coming to destroy the world. Bkharvey (talk) 05:02, January 24, 2019 (UTC) :: No, actually, on second thought, if Klaus is no longer worried that Agatha is the Other, he really should want her to hook up with Gil, given that the alternative is that she hook up with a Storm King claimant. Bkharvey (talk) 09:32, January 24, 2019 (UTC) Separate-but-related subject. We know that Klaus, Gil, and Zeetha have all studied ancient Skifandrian mental disciplines that let them avoid sleep for some time. Also, Zola has studied a discipline that allows her to resist the control of a copy of Lucrezia (Agatha has gained a partial resistance on her own). Klaus also has demonstrated some ability to resist Lucrezia's mind-control and completely resist Albia's mind-manipulation. Besides which, conventional sparks, and certain non-sparks such as Jagers, have always been immune to Lucrezia's wasps. And there is some immunity to the Doom Bell amongst the previously-dead. So we may need to consider a new category of people who have an unusual mental resistance to various mental contraptions. Quantheory (talk) 06:18, January 23, 2019 (UTC) : With Zola, it may not be so much "studied" as "had something installed". And I predict it's going to turn out that drinking Dyne water, even after the Kastle "removes" all of its unusual energy, makes the imbiber immune to at least slaver-wasps. --Geoduck42 (talk) 15:18, January 23, 2019 (UTC) :: ... supposing they live. We know that Dyne water helped Agatha achieve satori, but why do you connect it with wasps? Bkharvey (talk) 04:54, January 24, 2019 (UTC) ::: Sorry, should have been clearer. I meant the water that flows through town after leaving the Castle, not the insta-deadly stuff at the source. Yes, the Castle claims it doesn't have any interesting effects, but.. something is evidently keeping Mechanicsburgers from getting wasped; the Vespary Squad was testing people in town before the Take-Five hit, and only finding infected tourists. --Geoduck42 (talk) 22:10, January 24, 2019 (UTC) :::: I don't believe this yet, but I love the idea. Quantheory (talk) 07:05, January 26, 2019 (UTC) Can we (WE on both sides of the 4th wall) be sure that Ms Thorpe's mind has not been messed with? -- SpareParts (talk) 22:16, January 23, 2019 (UTC) : Quite the contrary! I assume that mind-alteration is what she means by "being initiated." Bkharvey (talk) 04:54, January 24, 2019 (UTC) You know, Klaus-in-Gil is behaving quite reasonably, for the first time, really. (In his defense, he only pops up in very stressful situations.) Everyone has been bending over backward to keep him away from Agatha, but perhaps that's no longer necessary. And yet, only Trelawney (and maybe Gil) know(s) this. Just as only Tarvek and Higgs know Snacky is a bad guy. Just as only Violetta (assuming she's okay) knows about Steelgarter. And probably more that I'm forgetting. I really wish we could call a summit meeting of all the good guys! (And yes, it's not clear that Trelawney counts as a good guy, given that she's in cahoots with Moonbark, who's in cahoots with Steelgarter. Still, Wooster likes her, and he generally has good taste.) Bkharvey (talk) 09:26, January 24, 2019 (UTC)